An electronic device can be configured with a memory. The memory may be an internal memory included in the electronic device or a removable external memory that may be separately located at the outside of the electronic device and incorporated into the electronic device.
For example, the memory can be configured in various forms such as an eMMC (Embedded Multimedia Card), SD (Secure Digital) card, and UFS (Universal Flash Storage) card. Generally, the eMMC and embedded UFS are used as an internal memory, and memories in a card form such as an SD card, HS card, and UFS card are used as an external memory.